Yuki n'est pas celui que l'ont croit
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: Une suite rien que pour vous dsler pour l'attente
1. Default Chapter

**Yuki: dit moi, c'est quoi ce titre, c'est encore une fic où tu vas me plaindre?**

**Kyô Maxwell:ta tout faux auguste! Kyô arrête de te faire tes griffes sur mon poster**

**Kyô: mais j'aime pas Kenshin**

**Kyô Maxwell éclaire dans les yeux: tu vas souffrir!**

**Kyô: hihi...tu vas pas oser me faire suffrir**

**Kyô Maxwell: tu pari?**

_reponses aux reviews:_

_Sei.Yukino : merci de ta review elle ma fait super plaisir et en effet tu as bien reconnu le légendaire Duo sinons je fais de moins en moins de fic fruits basket, (le manga m'ayant dégouter TT) mais j'ai fais comme parodie Heero des bois dans la sections Gundam et temps d'autre donne moi ton avis_

**Yuki n'est pas celui qu'on croit :**

Yuki : Garçon parfait, doter d'une gentillesse fortement développer, ainsi qu'une beauté et une intelligence inimaginable. Toujours près à rendre service, à avoir de lourdes responsabilités. C'est un ami des saumons.

Seul point noir, il n'est pas très douer manuellement. Il aide ses amis à faire ses devoirs et il va même jusqu'à se travestir pour faire plaisir aux lycéennes qui bavent sur lui.

Enfin sa c'est le Yuki le jour, le Yuki la nuit est totalement différent et seul le petit Kyô le sait car il en fait les frais. La nuit la souri se balade dans les couloirs sombres de la maison de Shiguré complètement dévêtu, parfois il rencontre Tohru qui sort de sa chambre pour boire, celle-ci rougit comme une pivoine en voyant Yuki comme au jour de sa naissance, et pensant qu'il s'était transformer, elle se confond en excuses et revient dans sa chambre.

L'argenté ouvre une porte et se faufile dans la pièce baigner dans la pénombre, un sourire carnassier s'affichant alors sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entend un bruissement de drap. Il s'approche de la petite forme allonger dans un grand lit, pour ce mettre à califourchon sur le corps endormi.

Kyô fut réveiller par une main sous son tee-shirt et des lèvres embrassant son nombril, Il s'avait que trop bien ce qu'il l'attendais : Yuki avait passer une horrible journée et avait décider de ce détendre :

Kyô….murmure la souri

NON le chat ne voulait absolument pas ouvrir les yeux :

Kyô dit bonjour à Madame cordelette et à messieurs barreaux !

Kyô ouvrit les yeux, paniquer :

Yuki laisse moi !

Le roux commencer alors à s'agiter et se débattre pour essayer vainement de faire tomber son cousin. Celui-ci sans se soucier des coups de pied qui ne faisait que l'excité, lui pris les poignets et à l'aide de la cordelette les attacha aux barreaux. (Commence bien la fic Kyô '')

Kyô depuis c'est deux années tu n'as pas encore compris ? Chuchote Yuki à l'oreille du chat tout en la lui mordillant

PAS COMPRIS QUOI !

que tu m'appartiens, que tu es MA chose !

Yuki dégage !

La souri embrasse alors son cousin, lui mordillant les lèvres, il y passe sa langue pour récolter les gouttelettes de sang.

Et oui Yuki est une souris ivre de plaisir, il aime faire du mal à Kyô, il aime le contrôler, le soumettre. S'était le seul être inférieur à lui, et la haine que lui vouait le chat ne faisait qu'attisait le plaisir qu'il prenait à le rabaisser sans cesse. La nuit était devenu une torture pour Kyô.

Kyô tenta de se dégagez des liens qui le maintenait au lit alors que Yuki commencer à goûter sa peau mâte. Le rat mâchouille son chat préférer ce qui le fait gémir, il arrive enfin à passer un poignet hors de la petite corde, son cousin venait juste de se débarrasser de son bas de pyjama.

Le roux réunit alors toutes ses forces et repousse Yuki qui tombe par terre pour s'enfuir de sa chambre. L'argenté souri narquoisement :

tu veux jouer aux chats et à la souris ? Le chat aurait t'il peur de la pauvre petite souris innocente ?

Il commença alors à le poursuivre à travers toute la maison.

Shiguré qui venait de finir 500 pages pour mit-chan, il s'étira et sorti de son bureau, pensant bien aller casser la croûte dans la cuisine avant d'aller se coucher. Il entendit des plaintes venant de la pièce où il allait se rendre, curieux il y passa la tête pour voir un Kyô vaincu contre le lavabo et un Yuki derrière lui le pénétrant avec violence. Il ne vit pas les larmes roulées sur les joues du chat, Yuki avait placé sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'hurler. Le chien fit demi tour en marmonnant :

bon je vais manger mes réserves sous mon lit, mais j'espère qu'ils penseront à nettoyer le lavabo !

Le lendemain matin :

Yuki se dirige vers cuisine en rajustant sa cravate sur son uniforme impeccable, en entrant il afficha un grand sourire en voyant les trois autres déjeuner :

bonjour tout le monde !

ha bonjour Yuki-kun cri Tohru en s'approchant de la souris

salut Tohru

L'argenté se dirige vers la table pour s'asseoir, passant à coter du roux, il laissa un doigt parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il se mis en face de Shiguré et commença à manger ses pâtes. Kyô se leva brusquement et s'éloigna d'une démarche bizarre :

Kyô tu marche bizarrement le taquine Shiguré, qu'est ce que t'a fait c'te nuit chat de débauche ?

LA FERME !

Il sort en trombe de la maison et couru, couru tellement qu'il arriva devant le portail des résidences Soma, sans s'avoir pourquoi, alors qu'il courrait encore, deux bras le réceptionnèrent, il leva ses yeux embué par ses larmes naissantes :

qu'es ce qui se passe Kyô ? Questionne une voix calme

laisse moi Haru, j'ai rien, je vais bien !

c'est bien la première fois que je te vois pleurer ! Affirme la vache en essuyant une larme, c'est à cause de Tohru, elle veut pas sortir avec toi ?

dit pas n'importe quoi, chui pas zoofile, ne sort pas avec les saumons moi !

alors c'est qui ?

sa te regarde pas !

bon alors je te raccompagne, en plus j'allais voir Yuki avant les cours !

Ce nom fit sursauter Kyô, la vache s'en rendit compte :

que c'est t'il passer avec Yuki, si c'est parce que t'a encore perdu face à lui, pourquoi pleurer tu devrais être habituer !

TA GUEULE !

Le roux baissa la tête, foulant le sol des pieds, pourquoi Haru devrait t'il s'avoir que depuis deux ans il se faisait violer par l'homme qu'il avait aimer ? Après tout c'est pas ses affaires à cette vache galeuse ! Il avait bien mériter son sort, c'est par sa faiblesse qu'il en été arriver là ! Et Haru venait de l'affirmer !

j'me suis juste engueuler avec lui ! Lâcha t'il

à un point de te faire pleurer ? Jt'e croit pas !

mais merde s'était juste une faiblesse de ma part !

grosse faiblesse, allez crache le morceau ! Commence à s'impatienter Haru

Kyô se recula et s'apprêta à battre en retraite sentant le black Haru pointer son nez : Le violent, l'obséder black Haru ! Pourquoi obséder ? Tout simplement parce que monsieur Black Haru l'avait rejoint sous la douche, des idées derrière la tête :

Kyôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô Hurla une voix familière derrière lui

Il se retourne pour voir Tohru, cheveux aux vents courir vers lui comme dans la pub royale canin avec la musique de fond et le ralentit mode saumon.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il était content de la voir celle là :

Kyô, je vous ais cherché partout, je vient vous chercher pour aller au lycée

j'arrive

gnan, Kyô dit moi d'abord ce que t'a fait Yuki !

tiens hier je l'ai vu tout nu se dirigeait vers votre chambre Kyô, peut être voulais t'il te prendre quelques vêtements

(Tête de Kyô : MAIS QUELLE CONNE JE VAIS LA BUTER !)

c'est donc sa, désoler Kyô mais si Yuki t'a choisi pour proie j'y peut rien, moi j'ai bien essayer de l'être mais il t'a préférer, t'a dl'a chance tu sais ! Salut

QUOI ! Tu m'a fait chier pendant un quart d'heure et maintenant tu me dit que t'y peut rien ?

je suis une vraie commère par moment !

Et il s'éloigna laissant un Kyô fulminant de rage avec une Tohru pendu à son bras.

Au lycée Kyô arriva en retard, il avait dit à Tohru qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, s'était juste un prétexte pour sécher ses larmes. Lorsqu'il entra en classe, Yuki était en plein discourt sur la futur fête du lycée. A son arriver dans la classe, toute l'attention était concentrer sur lui, Yuki remarqua ses yeux rougies, ce qui le fit sourire :

(Tête de Yuki : ce soir je vais te donner une raison de pleurer)

alors qui à une idée pour cet année ?

des boulettes de riz ! Hurle Tohru

on l'a déjà fait l'an dernier fit sèchement Kyô

tu peu, peux être trouver une autre idée ! Fit d'une manière très arrogante une petite souris

Le roux le fusilla du regard mais il ne pouvait empêcher cette petite rougeur envahir ses joues à chaque fois que son cousin posait les yeux sur lui :

la chasse aux pervers ! Crie t'il

Tout le monde ri, pensant à une blague, mais non, Kyô était sérieux et fixait intensément Yuki qui lui souriait toujours.

On avait opter pour une dégustation de saumon sur toast gratuite.

Retour des cours :

Shiguré je suis rentré ! Crie Yuki en se déchaussant

Pas de réponse, venant du chien qui aboie sans cesse sa l'étonne, il renouvelle alors son cri en le cherchant dans son bureau. Dans la cuisine il vit un petit mot qui expliquer que Shiguré était partit voir Ayamé pour essayer une robe d'infirmière. Yuki chasse cette image de son esprit, puis commence à détailler la situation : Shiguré n'est pas là, l'autre est parti au boulot et un chat doit ronronner dans sa chambre à l'étage vu qu'il avait sécher.

(Tête de Yuki : mieux vaut que j'aille voir si il vas bien, si sa se trouve il est malade !)

Et sur cette bel penser Yuki trottina gaiement vers la chambre tant convoiter, il ouvrit violement la porte. Kyô se trouvait assis sur son lit, ses jambes ramener sur sa poitrine sa tête enfouit entre elles. Il entend son cousin pénétrer dans la salle, mais il ne bronche pas. Yuki s'assit près de lui et le force à relever la tête :

Kyô regarde moi !

Le roux hoche la tête négativement, l'argenté prend le visage entre ses fines mains, il sourit narquoisement en voyant l'état dans lequel était sa victime :

tu veux une raison de pleurer ?

………………pourquoi…………….pourquoi tu me fait sa Yuki ?

Le sourire de Yuki s'agrandit il s'avance vers Kyô l'allongeant en même temps que sa progression, et sans même répondre à la dernière questions il l'embrassa dans le cou :

Yuki arrête ! Gémis le roux

pourquoi ? Je fais ce que je veux de toi ! Affirme la souris tout en suçant une partie de la gorge, tandis que sa main parcourt le dessous du large tee-shirt de Kyô :

NON YUKI ! Hurle Kyô en se débattant

vas y débat toi, j'adore sa !

YUKI ARRÊTE………je t'aime !

Yuki stoppe net son exploration du torse de sa proie, il relève doucement la tête vers le roux qui recommençait à pleurer :

qu'es ce que tu vient de dire ? Demande t'il calmement

…..Kyô rouge tourne la tête ne voulant plus se ridiculiser encore plus

répète ! Chuchote Yuki en s'allongeant sur le torse de Kyô et en le câlinant

je t'aime….

Un frisson parcourt la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme argenté, il venait de comprendre, il se comportait exactement comme Akito l'avait fait avec lui. Il venait de détruire la seul personne qui l'aimait, comment avait t'il pu faire sa ? Il voulait à tout pris que Kyô connaisse ce qu'il avait endurer, et maintenant il devait plus que le détester. Il se mit alors à sangloter silencieusement :

je…je suis désoler Kyô-kun !

tu aurais pu le faire avant, c'est trop tard Yuki, tu as brisé ma vie ! Fit le plus fermement possible Kyô tentant de contrôler ses larmes

Kyô je……

Ledit Kyô le repousse et se lève sans aucun regard, il fallait qu'il parte de cette maudite chambre, de cette maudite maison, il fallait qu'il oublie c'est deux ans d'enfer, qu'il oubli que s'était l'amour de sa vie qui l'avait fait souffrir. Yuki sursaute lorsqu'il entend la porte claquer, il se mit en boule et fond littéralement en larmes.

Owarida

**Kyô Maxwell: YATA enfin je l'ai finit, petite fic écrite en cour de français**

**Kyô : commence bien l'année celle là !**

**Kyô Maxwell: Tait toi sinon y aura pas de séquelle pour sauver votre putain de couple**

**Kyô: ho douce reine!**

**Yuki: qui y a t'il à ton service?**

**Kyô Maxwell oeil qui pétille : streap tease?**


	2. Sequelle

**Kyô Maxwell : Après beaucoup de demande de suites de cette fic, j'ai décider de faire une toute petite séquelle, car en faite c'était pas prévue TT**

**Kyô : en plus cette fic, c'était l'une de tes premières, à l'époque où t'écrivais super mal ! Remarque aujourd'hui…**

**Kyô Maxwell yeux en triangle : QU'A TU OSER DIRE MISERABLE HUMAIN ! SOUVIENT TOI QUE JE TE HAIS DEPUIS CE QUE TU AS DIT DANS LE TOME 11 ET 12 DE F B !**

**Yuki : fais toi petit a mon avis, sinon elle risque de faire une deathfic !**

**Kyô : héhéhéhé ho ma reine je n'ais rien dis !**

**Kyô Maxwell : y a intérêt ! Sinon review pitié pour me dire ce que vous en pensez**

Yuki n'est pas celui qu'on croit : Séquelle :

Le vent s'engouffrait dans les minces cheveux roux du chat. Accouder à un pont il regardait le large. Les larmes ne cessaient de dévaler ses joues :

MERDE ! S'exclame t'il alors en frappant le béton du poing, je l'aime toujours…murmure t'il

* * *

-vous avez vu Yuki, il semble triste…. Souffle une lycéenne à ses amies en prenant place devant l'un des pupitres de la salle de cours. 

oui je suis sur que c'est a cause de cette pétasse de Tohru ! Hurle l'une le poing lever (NDA : non ce n'est pas ma colère qui se manifeste par l'intermédiaire de cette fille)

chuuut ! Le voila…

En effet la souris fit son apparition, il scrute tout d'abord le fond de la salle en espérant voir un bout de cheveux orange mais non, rien. Quelques une de ses camarades se dirige vers lui afin de lui demander si tout aller pour le mieux, ou si il ne voulais pas allez a l'infirmerie, ou encore si carrément il ne voulais pas sortir avec elles. Yuki se tourne lentement vers elles et d'un sourire murmure :

foutez moi la paix ! Jamais vous ne capterez mon attention, vous êtes trop laides !

Les jeunes filles rougissent ensembles, toutes plus amoureuses les unes que les autres. Alors que Yuki, quand à lui pris place et se mis a rêvasser sur ce que pouvait devenir Kyô. A chaque pensée de lui, des larmes ne demandais qu'a sortir, habilement retenus par celui-ci.

Les heures de cours défilaient, puis les jours, sans aucune trace du chat. La famille Soma ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, encore une fugue de cet abruti de chat afin de revenir plus fort, pour mettre sa pâtée à Yuki. Mais la souris lui ne pensait qu'au pire. Il aurais pus se suicidé, se faire enlever ou PIRE sortir avec Tohru !

NON ! Yuki ne pouvais pas concevoir une telle chose aussi immonde soit t'elle. Il devait le retrouver !

* * *

- Kyô ? C'est toi ? 

Celui lève les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, son corps était endolori, et il avait beaucoup de mal à faire face à la lumière du jour.

tu fais quoi dans les poubelles de la résidence ? Questionne toujours l'autre

fout moi la paix et laisse moi crever tu veux ! Ronchonne le félin

ok ! Souri l'autre en refermant le couvercle de la benne

Kyô n'en croyait pas ses yeux, personne dans sa famille ne tenais à lui ou quoi ? De rage il releva le couvercle et lança une conserve sur la tête de son cousin :

NON MAIS T'AURAIS PU INSISTER !

c'est vrai…. Réplique l'autre en se frottant la zone douloureuse de sa tête, mais personne n'a à décider pour personne, si tu veux mourir c'est ton choix, si tu ne veux pas pardonner c'est ton choix, et si tu pense que personne ne t'aime c'est ton choix. Je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi !

Kyô écarquille les yeux, son cousin avait raison mais, que devait t'il faire ? Pardonner à son bourreau et se voir risquer de revenir à la situation initiale ?

Yuki ne mange plus… Souffle l'autre avant de s'éloigner, Yuki ne dort plus, mais le pire, Yuki ne sourit plus…

pourquoi…Souffle Kyô…POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS AVOIR PITIER DE LUI ! NE DIT A PERSONNE QUE JE SUIS ICI !

promis !

ET RAMMENE A GRAILLE PENDANT QUE TU Y ES !

* * *

-Kyô se cache dans les poubelles de la résidence Soma, ne me remercie pas c'est pas la peine, mais si tu veux le faire dégage la niaise de chez vous ! 

Yuki qui se trouvait sur le toit de la maison, défigure un instant Hiro, il n'avait pas encore tout compris de ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Il ne faisait que le regarder d'un air hébéter, comme si il avait vu un pain au chocolat avec des palmes et un tuba. Puis il écarquille enfin les yeux en sautant du haut du toit, et en s'élançant vers la résidence.

Il se mit alors a pleuvoir, forcement pour rendre la scène encore plus dramatique, un éclair foudroya un arbre que Yuki évita tranquillement, l'amour que la souris portait au chat était plus fort que tout. Essouffler, tremper comme une soupe, il arrive enfin vers les poubelles.

Kyô qui, quand à lui, avait entendu du bruit, ouvris le couvercle tout en ronchonnant qu'il avait super faim et que ce sale mouton aurais pu allez plus vite que ça ! Enfin il coupa court à sa tirade, lorsqu'il se trouva devant Yuki :

que…non…CASSE TOI ! JE TE HAIS ! Hurle d'un coup Kyô, aussitôt sur la défensive

Kyô, je t'ais retrouver…Souris Yuki en tombant dans les pommes

* * *

-tien Hiro que fais tu ici ? S'étonne Shiguré en entrant dans le salon et en découvrant le jeune garçon devant la télé, l'attention fixer sur le nouveau film de Mogéta, ''Mogéta vs Télétebis un combat sanguinaire'' 

j'attend que les deux zozos reviennent ! Souffle t'il

hm ? Qui donc ?

Shiguré aide moi !

Celui-ci se retourne afin de faire face au félin trempé qui transportait dans ses bras la souris évanouie :

il ne va pas bien ! Appel Hatori ! Ordonne t'il, je vais l'allonger dans sa chambre…

Sur c'est mots, et sans aucune explication sur sa réapparition, il monte les escaliers et installe la souris au chaud dans les couvertures :

Yuki…Souffle t'il en passant sa mains sur son front, je t'aime…je te pardonne...

Et le chat s'endormis au chevet de l'argenter, Hatori avait vainement essayé de le faire partir, mais tellement attendris pas la scène des deux cousins endormis, il baissa les bras.

Le soleil s'était frayer un chemin à travers le rideaux, éclairant le visage opalin de Yuki. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil et se redressa un peu. Il fut tout d'abord surpris de voir que le chat dormais sur ses genoux puis il eu un sourire sadique :

tout ce qui m'appartient me revient souffle t'il en caressant tendrement la tête rousse de Kyô, car Yuki n'est pas celui que l'ont crois

La morale de cette histoire c'est de faire attention à ses affaires, et de ne pas leurs faire mal sinon vous risquez de les perdre à jamais, et puis aussi décrire a Natsuki Takaya et de lui dire de virer Tohru de la série (encore désoler aux fans)

Owarida

**Kyô Maxwell : aïe aïe aïe j'entend déjà les reproches,'' qu'est ce que c'est que cette fin bidon '' ou encore '' tu pouvais pas faire plus court'' ou bien '' t'aime bien les chèvres ?''**

**Kyô : finalement a la fin Yuki reste toujours aussi méchant**

**Yuki : mais chui pas méchant dans la vraie vie ! snif snif**

**Kyô : vu les pater que tu me met c'est pas à moi de répondre **

**Kyô Maxwell : ma carrière de ficqueuse est foutuuuuut TT**

**Yuki : en plus t'en à encore fait une sur nous, mais tu ne la pas finis, ça fait des mois que sa dure !**

**Kyô Maxwell : heu…si vous avez aimé mes fics dites le moi et pendant que vous y êtes allez lire celles que j'ai faites sur Gundam Wing et dite moi ce que vous en pensez sa me fera plaisir **

**Ja na**


End file.
